¿Un ángel con nosotros?
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Haibaku e Issei descubren muchas cosas que los llevarán a aventuras increíbles. Issei el dragón Haibaku el ángel emisarios de luz emisarios de las sombras peleas y misterios Esto se va a descontrolar, literalmente. ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje medio, temas sugestivos, términos raros, cosas sobrenaturales y harem ocasional. Parejas: RiasxIssei, HaibakuxXenovia y AsiaxYuuto
1. El primer día de clases

¿Un ángel con nosotros?

Lo digo otra vez: CABAAAAAALGA, señoras y señores, familia hispanoparlante, empezó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos

JR: JERRY SOTO XD

MR: Marcelito "mayuya" Rodríguez

Y Haibaku Ishida xD

Acéptenlo, es pegajoso. Soy proWWE a morir, aunque ya me estoy interesando más en IceRibbon y NewJapan Pro Wrestling... aunque AJ Styles y Nakamura ya no estén ahí :'(

Disclaimer: HSDXD no es mío, o no harbía el excesivo fanservice... Dios mío, ¿y luego por qué nos juzgan a los otakus? ¡Please! Me quiero ir a llorar a un rincón emo :'v

Okno, pero comencemos

Esta versión sería una versión alterna de la serie, y sin crossovers

* * *

Un joven castaño había caminado durante todo al amanecer, buscando la escuela a la cual estaba inscrito. Estaba con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, especialmente porque era su 1ra vez en la universidad. Tenía toda la emoción del mundo... hasta que tropezó con otro castaño y cayeron casi de espaldas

\- ¿Puedes fijarte, ciego castaño? - dijo el castaño 2

\- L-lo siento, estaba emocionado - dijo el primer castaño y de repente mira al segundo detalladamentw - Creo que me recuerdas a alguien

\- ¿A quién? ¿Dean Ambrose? Nah, es más lunático - dijo el segundo castaño - Además no habría tantas peleas si no fuera por las limitaciones de la lucha libre en Estados Unidos

\- Algo así - dijo el primero

\- Aunque todavía sigo obsesionado con Asuka - dijo el otro

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el primero - ¡Yo conozco a un obsesionado con Asuka! - en eso se dirige a abrazar al segundo castaño - ¡Eres tú, maldito calentón!

\- Hola, Haibaku-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo el otro

\- Pues vengo a estudiar aquí - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

\- Igual yo. ¿Te imaginas la coincidencia que nos toque en el mismo salón? - dijo el castaño

\- Nah, algo así - dijo Haibaku - Aunque... ¿No tenías novia? ¿O te conocen más por "Issei el obsesionado" que "Issei el lindo"?

\- Sí, muy gracioso - dijo Issei fanfarroneando, a lo que Haibaku rió

\- Bueno, vamos a ver las listas - dijo Haibaku, a lo que Issei asiente

Al ver a las listas, resulta ser que ambos se sorprenden al ver sus nombres en la misma lista del grupo "A-2"

\- ¡Debe ser un chiste! - dijo Issei sorprendido

\- No es por nada, pero no me sorprende mucho - dijo Haibaku sorprendido - Lo que sí me sorprende es ver este nombre - en eso Haibaku apunta a un nombre "Rias Gremory"

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - dijo Issei confundido

\- No tengo idea, pero es muy raro... - dijo Haibaku - No sé mucho de los Gremory, pero lo que sé es que son pelirojos y no son muy sociables.

\- Déjenme si estoy confundido - dijo Issei feliz

En el salón A-2, Haibaku e Issei estaban platicando muy normalmente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... Cuando de repente aparece una pelirroja con un rostro realmente hermoso, y un cuerpo súper atractivo y tentador para cualquier persona, mientras vestía el uniforme escolar.

Haibaku estaba muy sonrojado mientras Issei quedó babeando como imbécil

\- Creo que esta vez voy yo a... - dijo Haibaku, pero fue interrumpido cuando Issei fue corriendo hacia la pelirroja

\- ¿Quién eres, hermosura de fresa? - dijo Issei con una mirada muy pervertida, pero Haibaku le da un golpe por encima de su cabeza

\- Discúlpame por la actitud de este imbécil - dijo Haibaku agarrando al chico - ¿Nombre?

\- Hola, chicos - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo - Soy Rias Gremory - ante esta declaración, los chicos se sorprendieron abriendo sus bocas lo más que pudieron

\- ¿ERES TÚ? - dijo Haibaku más que sorprendido

\- Claro - dijo Rias sonriendo, pero su semblante cambió a uno molesto - Pero te sugiero que te alejes de mi, ¿entendiste?

\- ¿Y yo por qué? - dijo Haibaku confundido y asustado - ¿Apenas me conoces y ya me quieres lejos? ¿Qué rayos?

\- Sólo aléjate, ¿ok? - dijo Rias y se fue a sentarse al frente de todo el grupo.

Haibaku estaba confundido... conoció a una Gremory... ¿y ella le dice que se aleje de ella? Haibaku no sabía qué hacer. Vaya primer día, y primera clase, ¿no?

Ya pasaron las horas y antes de irse (era de mediodía) Haibaku decidió seguir a Rias para saber qué rayos pasaba. La verdad es que Haibaku no quiere quedarse sin respuestas, no le conviene quedarse sin respuestas.

Haibaku siguió a Rias sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que se la vio entrar en un salón-club. ¿Cómo una nueva chica inició un club en poco tiempo? Bueno, la familia Gremory tiene contactos, ¿no?

Haibaku se acerca a la puerta y toca varias veces, a lo que Rias decide abrir y Haibaku la saca de la puerta a fuerzas

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - dijo Rias molesta mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Haibaku

\- Quiero saber qué rayos viste en mi que decidiste decirme que me aleje - dijo Haibaku muy enojado - Y no pienso irme sin una respuesta. Es todo lo que pido.

Rias no quería decirle la verdad a Haibaku, sabía realmente lo que era, y tampoco quería que Haibaku lo supiera, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejarla ir hasta que le de una respuesta... así que accede

\- Bueno, pero será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie, o te juro que te asesinaré yo misma... - dijo Rias muy seria - Pero no creo que sea tan fácil

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo Haibaku confundido y soltando a Rias - ¿Acaso soy un descendiente de un narcotraficante?

\- No - dijo Rias seriamente, tomó aire y prosiguió - Eres un ángel, y nosotros no toleramos gente como tu

¿WHAT? OoO

Haibaku estaba bien sorprendido de lo que acaba de saber... ¿En serio? ¿Un Ángel? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Y cómo iba a saber eso?

\- P-perdón? - trataba de decir Haibaku totalmente estupefacto - ¿C-cómo q-que u-un ángel?

\- ¡Rias, ve rápido! - dijo una voz algo seductora

\- ¡No molestes, Akeno! - gritó Rias a la voz - ¡Estoy tratando de sacar al enemigo de nuestro club! ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Y cómo puedo yo ser su enemigo si ni siquiera me conocen? - dijo Haibaku más que molesto - ¿Y cómo carajos saben que soy un ángel? ¡Exijo respuestas ahora!

\- ¡Porque somos los emisarios de las sombras, y nosotros sabemos identificar a quienes son de la luz! - gritó Rias agarrando la camiseta de Haibaku - ¡Y sabemos que los emisarios de la luz quieren nuestra muerte, así que LARGO! - en eso usa un poder de rayo carmesí para atacar a Haibaku y este sale volando hasta la pared en frente de la puerta. Acto seguido, Rias cierra bruscamente la puerta, dejando a un Haibaku malherido

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo una peliazul con mechas verdes y un cuerpo atractivo debajo de su lindo uniforme escolar

\- E-eso... c-creo... - dijo Haibaku tratando de levantarse, pero la chica lo agarra y se lo lleva, mientras el castaño perdía el conocimiento

Enfermería

Haibaku despertó, poco a poco abría los ojitos y lo primero que se encuentra al ver es un par de pechos pequeños debajo del uniforme

\- Creo que despertaste - dijo la chica peliazul levantándose de la silla a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Haibaku, y este se frota los ojos con su mano

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo Haibaku

\- Estás en la enfermería - dijo la chica - Y para ser sincero, no sé qué te hicieron o qué les hiciste para que te hicieran lo que te hicieron

\- Yo tampoco - dijo Haibaku - Sólo quería que me respondieran... y resulta ser... ¿no te parece ridículo? Me dijeron que soy un ángel y me atacaron con un rayo oscuro carmesí. ¿Te parece ridículo eso?

La chica se asusta al escuchar lo que dijo... Haibaku ángel... rayo carmesí... El chico atacado por un emisario de la sombra

\- No es ridículo - dijo la chica - ¿Cómo supieron que eres un ángel?

\- Pues nada más me lo dijeron en mi cara - dijo Haibaku - ¿Cuándo me voy?

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - dijo la chica y Haibaku trata de moverse normalmente, cosa que lo logra y asiente - Entonces puedes irte.

\- Gracias - dijo Haibaku y se va, no sin antes... - Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Xenovia - dijo la peliazul - Mucho gusto

\- Me llamo Haibaku - dijo el castaño y se va corriendo - Mucho gusto en conocerte

Xenovia se quedó mirando a Haibaku corriendo para salir de la escuela, y se llevó su mano a su pecho mientras cerró los ojos con una tierna sonrisa

\- Haibaku... - dijo Xenovia sonriendo - El ángel Haibaku...

Ya saliendo de la escuela, Haibaku se encontró platicando con Issei

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas un ángel? - dijo Issei sorprendido

\- No lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Creo que tendré que preguntarle a Mamá cuando llegue a descansar

\- Según yo sé nos asignaron la misma habitación del dormitorio - dijo Issei apuntando a un dormitorio bastante bonito

\- Espero que sea igual de bueno de lo que se ve - dijo Haibaku feliz

Y al llegar a su habitación indicada, resulta ser que era una habitación bastante decente. Así que los chicos se instalaron, acomodaron sus cosas y empezaron a trabajar en sus respectivos asuntos.

Haibaku miraba a Issei con una mano en el trabajo de Ética y con otra en un manga ecchi, mientras trataba de llamar a su mamá

\- ¿Hola Haibaku? - dijo una voz femenina muy bonita

\- Hola mamá - dijo Haibaku al teléfono - Necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible. Te daré la dirección del dormitorio. Necesito arreglar algo contigo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Si a alguien le interesa, parece que Haibaku querrá tener todas las respuestas a todas las situaciones. El problema aquí será...

¿La mamá de Haibaku le dirá todo, o nada?

¿Cómo podría amistar con Rias después de esto?

¿Cómo se enemistaron los emisarios de la luz y los de las sombras?

¿Habrá Harem para Issei o para Haibaku?

¿Los de la luz serán los mayuyeros, o los de las sombras, o habrá un tercero en discordia?

Para los que no lo saben, mayuyero es como heel o villano malvado. No puede ser que muchos me quieran matar por no poder aprenderse los términos que utilizo. Un poco de por favor :v

Dejen reviews y toda la cosa. Y por cierto, lo hice todo solito. El próximo capi traeré amigos conmigo :3

Matanee

¡ARRIBA ASUKA! ¡ALOK, FIGHTING!


	2. La revelación de la mamá

Lo dicho, estoy en una de las peores sequías de ideas de mi vida

Lo bueno es que estoy trabajando xD

Y vine con colegas, como prometí. Primero, reciban a Asuna :3

Asuna: Hola chicos nwn

Y reciban también a mi colega Akhos de Xenoblade 2

Akhos: Espero que este guión sea impecable

Haibaku: Yo igual :x Pero antes... ¡Cabaaaalga! Empezó el programa de la ecuación perfecta. Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos

Asuna: ¡Asuna Yuuki!

Akhos: La superestrella Akhos

Haibaku: Y Haibaku alias "Creyenthus" Ishida, con otro capítulo del fanfic de Highschool DXD

Asuna: Una pregunta, ¿Por qué aparece este arrogante?

Haibaku: Porque me cayó bien. Es genial, divertido, Y TIENE LENTES :D

Asuna: ¿Ok? :/

Akhos: Lo sé, soy genial xD

Asuna: Lo dudo, te mataron casi al final :(

Haibaku: Ya, concentrémonos en la historia.

DISCLAIMER: HSDXD no me pertenece.

Ya habían pasado varias horas después de la llamada telefónica que Haibaku le hizo a su mamá que tuvieron que esperarla. Haibaku estaba confundido, quería respuesta de cómo fue concebido y ni siquiera sabía cómo fue que salió esto de que era un ángel. Por otro lado, Issei estaba muy sorprendido de que uno de sus mejores amigos sea un ángel.

En eso, llegó una mujer de cabello largo castaño oscuro con un lindo cuerpo. Vestía una camisa rosa de mangas largas y pantalones azul mezclilla.

De inmediato, Issei corrió a saludarla sugerentemente

\- Hola, querida - decía Issei de forma seductora - ¿De dónde eres para visitarte?

\- Issei, es mi mamá - dijo Haibaku más que enojado e Issei se aterró y se echó de rodillas a los pies de la chica pidiendo disculpas mientras rogaba piedad. Haibaku tuvo que ver a su mamá a los ojos - Lamento la intromisión de este imbécil, es mi compañero de cuarto

\- Entiendo - dijo la mamá de Haibaku - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Mamá, creo que ambos sabemos realmente qué ocurre, y tengo derecho a saberlo - dijo Haibaku seriamente - ¿Cómo está eso de que soy un ángel?

La madre de Haibaku estaba asustada. Creía que no tendría que hablar del tema, pero Haibaku y estaba harto de esperar. Así que procede a hablar

\- La verdad temía que nunca pasara esto, porque creía que no lo tomarías bien - dijo la mujer

\- ¿Para empezar cuál es tu nombre? - dijo Issei

\- Soy Maria Ishida - dijo la mamá de Haibaku - Pero así se me conoce en la vida normal

En eso un halo de luz gigante cubrió a Maria para transformarse en una especie de ángel con un traje de batalla mínimo, parecido a una ropa casual, pero color blanco y amarillo brillante, y con tres alas por cada lado.

Haibaku e Issei estaban estupefactos por lo que acabaron de ver. En eso el halo cesó dejando la transformación de Maria

\- ¡M-MAMÁ! - gritó Haibaku sorprendido

\- Es hermosísima - dijo Issei bien sonrojado

\- ¿Cómo es posible que seas un ángel? - dijo Haibaku sorprendido

\- De hecho lo era - dijo Maria poniéndose muy triste - Antes era un ángel muy glorioso, hasta que un macabro día me encontraba trabajando en cuidar de una ciudad, y de repente un desgraciado pervertido abusó de mi... y fue tan horrible que mi vergüenza fue enorme

\- ¿Se puede violar a ángeles? - dijo Issei con una mezcla entre sorpresa y rabia - ¡Eso es desalmado! ¡ES UNA COMPLETA ABOMINACIÓN!

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Haibaku muy dolido por lo que escuchó de su mamá - Pero apuesto que ese imbécil no sabía que eras un ángel

\- Ni por un segundo - dijo Maria muy dolida al recordar ese horrible momento - Luego tuvieron que revelar que era un ángel, y mi agresor al darse cuenta se aterrorizó y pidió clemencia, pero como era un crimen horrible fue condenado al infierno de inmediato, y toda su familia fue asesinada en venganza por lo que hizo. Y yo, por otra parte, como perdí mi pureza como ángel, ya no podía ser parte del cielo, así que me confinaron a vivir como humana híbrida hasta que muera.

\- ¿Entonces ahora eres una híbrida? - dijo Haibaku - No me digáis que en la cielo tienes muy mala fama

En eso, Maria empezó a sollozar, dando a entender que sí

\- Mami, no quise ofenderte - dijo Haibaku muy preocupado, tratando de acercarse a su madre

\- La única forma en volver a ser un ángel es vivir una vida recta - dijo Maria dejando de sollozar - Así que hice todo lo posible para vivir bien. Hasta me casé con un buen muchacho el cual me ayudó a criarte. - En eso Maria abraza a Haibaku poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, cerca del su corazón - Y te digo que no me arrepiento de tenerte como hijo. Perdóname por haberte ocultado este tipo de cosas.

\- Mami, de alguna manera me iba a enterar - dijo Haibaku correspondiendo es abrazo de su mamá - Y no estoy molesto contigo.

\- Chicos, no quiero interrumpir la escena tierna, pero no soy de pintura - dijo Issei molesto - Explícale por qué supiste de que eras como un ángel, literalmente

\- Ah, si - dijo Haibaku soltándose del abrazo de su mamá - Una chica llamada Rias Gremory me dijo que los representantes de las sombras son enemigos de los de la luz, y por lo tanto tienen un pavor horrendo a los ángeles. Pareciera que los representantes de las sombras trabajarían con el infierno

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo Maria

\- De lo contrario no me hubiera atacado - dijo Haibaku - Afortunadamente me ayudó una chica muy bonita. Se llama Xenovia. Al parecer sabe algo del tema porque me preguntó de cómo Rias supo que yo era un ángel.

\- Creo que lo dicen porque ya estás ganando pegue - dijo Maria divertida - Sólo no abuses de tu posición como híbrido. Las sombras no son lo mismo que las tinieblas, y la luz no se mezcla con las tinieblas, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Entiendes?

\- Entiendo - dijo Haibaku asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Y de paso llévate a tu compañero contigo - dijo Maria sonriendo y se va de la habitación - Será divertido que te consiga una cita con esa tal Xenovia

\- ¡MAMÁ, ESTE TIPO ES UN PERVERTIDO! - gritó Haibaku muy molesto, pero Maria cerró la puerta, ni escuchó la queja de Haibaku - Creo que no me escuchó. Ha de estar desesperada por que tenga novia

\- ¿Y yo para qué te ayudo? - dijo Issei molesto - ¿Una te golpea y otra te acaricia? ¡Eres un suertudo de lo peor!

\- ¡Conste que fue DESINTERESADO! ¡Yo sólo quería respuestas, no chicas para tocar cuerpos! - gritó Haibaku muy molesto - ¡Y para tu información, no me la paso tocándome mientras hay escenas pervertidas en los eroges que juegas!

\- ¡CON MIS EROGES NO TE METAS! - gritó Issei con lágrimas cómicas mientras agarraba sus juegos eroges

\- Eres incorregible, Issei-kun :/ - dijo Haibaku - Pero no tengo de otra. Serás mi fiel compañero hasta que esta aventura termine. Te advierto que no será corta.

\- ¡Gracias, Haibaku! - dijo Issei soltando sus juegos para abalanzarse hacia el castaño y abrazarlo - ¡Eres tan genial! ¡Te besaría si fueras víctima de la Rule63!

\- En tus estúpidas fantasías - dijo Haibaku muy molesto

En la mañana siguiente

Haibaku e Issei estaban yendo al club del día de ayer para atender el conflicto entre Haibaku y los representantes de las sombras, de los cuales Rias es parte y quiere hablar especialmente con ella. Así que tocó la puerta y Rias abre

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? - dijo una Rias muy molesta - Te sugiero que...

\- Atrás, chiquita, que vas a escuchar a este colega - dijo Issei separando a Rias de Haibaku, pero éste último nota que al hacerlo le tocó un seno a Rias por encima del uniforme

\- ¡ASÍ NO, IMBÉCIL! - gritó Haibaku dando un codazo al brazo del Hyoudou, haciendo que éste se retuerza de dolor - Dime qué clase de amenaza represento siendo un híbrido entre humano y ángel. ¡No puede ser que apenas nos conocemos y ya seamos enemigos!

\- ¿Y por qué no? - dijl Rias muy molesta

\- Las sombras y las tinieblas no son lo mismo - dijo Haibaku determinado - La luz alumbra las sombras, pero destruye las tinieblas.

Rias quedó atónita al escuchar lo que Haibaku dijo.

\- ¿Por qué los representantes de la luz y los de las sombras se odian tanto? - dijo Haibaku encarando a la pelirroja

\- Ara ara, Haibaku quiere con Rias - dijo una pelinegra de ojos violeta y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso

\- ¡Díme que es un sueño! - dijo Issei mirando toda la apariencia física de la chica

\- Akeno, no me quiere tirar - dijo Rias molesta a la ojivioleta y luego se dirige a Haibaku - ¿Quieres respuestas? - dijo la pelirroja y Haibaku asiente - Te aseguro que nos querrás odiar

CONTINUARÁ

Haibaku: ¿Qué les parece?

Akhos: Que vas a poner harem con ecchi, locuras, referencias religiosas y a un tercer bando en discordia.

Asuna: No creo que Haibaku sea tan pervertido, sexualmente hablando. Es un buen chico. Lo que pasa es la maldita orientación de la serie, mucho fanservice.

Haibaku: A menos de que haga tonterías. De hecho, si se me ocurre algo horriblemente erótico, lo reestructuraré yblo haré un nuevo capi del fic de Xenoblade el cual me urge terminar, pero ya tengo el final... sólo me falta hacer algo que lo haga fluir de forma directa al final, y hasta ahora no se me ocurre nada.

Akhos: Ok, eso sí es una verdadera tragedia

Haibaku: No, tragedia lo que pasa Guatemala. Hay una erupción desde ayer que ya ha afectado a miles de personas y matado a decenas. Eso sí es trágico. Como sea, dejen reviews y comentarios, si quieren proponer algo para la historia, háganlo saber. Si les gustaría que pase algo, díganme y lo pensaré y veré si puedo o no implementarlo. Quiero que participen en la historia :3

Akhos: ¿Y por qué yo no?

Haibaku: Porque ya estoy poniéndote con otra OC en "Una nueva oportunidad no vendrá mal", y con Hinoka en "Todos los actores en el mismo escenario"

Asuna: ¿Y cuándo haces un fanfic de SAO?

Haibaku: Estoy pensando en ello. Bueno, es todo.

¡ARA ARA! ¡GUATEMALA, FIGHTING!


	3. Decepción y cambios

Lo reconozco, me tardé SIGLOS en esto

Akhos: Avergüenzate :/

Haibaku: Lo compensaré con lo que verán hoy

Asuna: Lo dicho, lo veremos pronto

Riku Nanase: (Aparece con palomitas gigantes) Ya trajimos las palomas

Gou Matsuoka: (Aparece con chocolates) Sipi, y con dulces

Akhos: ¿Y ellos qué hacen?

Haibaku: Los invité por gusto xD

DISCLAIMER: HSDXD no me pertenece, o no habría demasiado ecchi. Si de por sí hay animes ecchi con buena historia, y los arruinan con el fanservice. De todos ellos no se hace uno. Me lleva :v

* * *

En la club secreto de Rias, Haibaku e Issei estaban frente a Rias, con Akeno y una loli kawaii albina llamada Koneko Toujou. Después de presentarse unos a otras, Rias procede a hablar con Haibaku sobre la pelea entre los representantes de la luz y los de las sombras.

POV RIAS

Todo comenzó una fría y lluviosa noche de invierno. Ha habido una gran reunión de los representantes de la luz y las sombras para una posible unión entre ambos bandos para poder así derrotar a los soldados de la oscuridad. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que algunos representantes de las sombras nos dimos cuenta de que esta alianza estaba terminantemente en contra de nuestros intereses, por lo que decidimos poner en suspensión la alianza. Después, un hombre conocido como Vali irrumpió en la mansión de los Gremory, y dijo lo siguiente:

\- Representantes de las sombras, ¿en qué demonios están pensando al aliarse con los representantes de la luz? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que sus intereses están sobre los nuestros? ¡Ellos no piensan aliarse con nosotros para derrotar a las tinieblas! ¡Ellos quieren controlarnos para arrebatar nuestra identidad! ¡Quieren imponernos sus ideas y creencias! ¡Quieren que abandonemos todo lo que somos y aceptemos ser lo que ellos quieren y exigen que nos convirtamos! ¡No podemos permitir semejante imposición descarada! ¡Y tengo pruebas realmente confiables y comprobadas de lo que digo! - gritaba Vali en un discurso muy enérgico. Después expuso un video de una plática entre los aliados de la luz, Michael y Dulio

\- ¿No crees que es mala idea convertir de forma inesperada a los representantes de las sombras? - decía Michael confundido

\- Al contrario, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por la pelea - decía Dulio - Si no lo hacemos, en algún momento se nos rebelarán y terminarán uniéndose a los soldados de las tinieblas, y en lo personal no quiero que nos quedemos con el menor número de aliados posible... - se corta el video

Eso me enfureció, y no sólo a mi, sino a todos los representantes de las sombras que enfurecidos fuimos a reclamarles a los representantes de la luz. Obviamente ellos fingieron demencia, así que la pelea se desató. Nosotros fuimos liderados por mi, padre Zeoticus, mi hermano Sirzechs y el mismo Vali. Y yo colaboré no sólo a enfrentar ideas, sino a provocar la ruptura definitiva. Hubo bastantes muertos, la mayoría eran del equipo de la luz, el resto eran de nuestro equipo. Creo que con eso demostramos nuestro punto. Antes de irnos, mi padre lanzó una última declaración a Michael, el líder de los representantes de la luz.

\- Michael - empezó a decir mi padre - Para nosotros, tener una alianza con ustedes es una obvia pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo, realidad y verdad, pero si quieren continuar con su "guerra" contra las tinieblas, entonces su vida, pero no interfieran ya con NUESTRA LIBERTAD bajo ninguna circunstancia. No ataque la libertad de mis compañeros predicando sus creencias ni desde su nacimiento, no afecten ni coarten la libertad de mis hermanos, mis amigos con violencia prejuiciosa y guerras sin sentido, no lo sigan haciendo. Guarden sus creencias para ustedes, no las prediquen ni alteren la libertad de su prójimo, aunque ustedes crean que hacen bien, porque es más que obvio que NO ES ASÍ. Denos la oportunidad de elegir nuestra propia vida sin manipulación ni amenazas, y ya verás que es mejor que elijan sin que les predique, así que respeten nuestro espacio de una vez por todas. Cuando ustedes usurpen y afecten nuestro entorno y el de las personas que quiero, es cuando nosotros decidimos enfrentar esas intromisiones y hacer valer nuestro derecho a ser verdaderamente libres, y por eso decidimos declararlos nuestros enemigos. ¡Hasta nunca!

Y así sin más se fue, y nosotros con él, dejando una horrible estela de lo que nos obligaron a hacer. Desde ese día vivimos en guerra constante contra los representantes de la luz, con el objetivo de que nos dejen en paz de una vez por todas. Obviamente se hizo noticia, pero los medios lo informaron a nuestro favor, y ridiculizaron a los de la luz. Por meses fueron considerados como una organización peligrosa a nivel internacional. Ahora ni queremos verlos ni en pintura, porque los conocemos realmente y sabemos que van a vengarse de nosotros.

FIN RIAS POV

\- Es por eso que no podemos, ni debemos, y mucho menos queremos, a nadie que represente la luz, en especial ángeles híbridos como tu - dijo Rias muy seria. - Porque sabemos lo que son realmente y por eso queremos que nos dejen en paz. Y no vamos a ceder a mentiras, actuaciones, papelones ni manipulaciones emocionales que nos intenten hacer para "convencernos" de lo contrario. Mejor sean lo que realmente son y déjenos en paz.

Haibaku escuchó cada palabra de lo que dijo Rias y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor por todo lo que escuchó. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Un malentendido provocó una horrible matanza provocada por los representantes de las sombras, y peor todavía... ellos fueron indemnizados y los de la luz fueron criminalizados y condenados. Haibaku entendió la situación y empezó a creer que estaba destinado a vivir solo, por ser un ángel híbrido... y eso le dolió horriblemente.

Haibaku decide irse de la habitación, derramando muchísimas lágrimas y tratando de permanecer calmado, pero con el corazón destrozado. Abrió la puerta y la cerró. Decide caminar por el campus hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando puso sus pies adentro y su mochila en el suelo, cerró brutalmente la puerta, corrió a su cama y se echó a llorar desconsolado. En una semana habría perdido todas sus amistades por una estúpida guerra... una guerra que nunca debió haber ocurrido entre ambos antiguos aliados.

Pasaron varias horas, y ya era de noche. Haibaku ya había dejado de llorar desconsolado y se pone a tratar de dormir mientras lloraba más calmado. No dejaba de pensar en la horrible situación en la que se encontró. Realmente pensaba que su situación era irremediable. Luego aparece Issei, y como él sí logró amistar con Rias y compañía, decide no dirigirle la palabra a Haibaku, tanto por respeto a su dolor, como a los representantes de las sombras. Aún así le dolió verlo llorar, nunca suele ver a su amigo llorar.

Minutos después de que se acostara, tocaron la puerta. Issei decide abrir porque Haibaku estaba demasiado triste como para levantarse a altas horas de la noche. Abrió la puerta y resulta que era Xenovia

\- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa mujer bella? - dijo Issei viendo el cuerpo de la peliazul junto con su ropa casual, una camiseta de tirantes color azul claro y unos pantalones mezclilla azul.

\- ¿Haibaku está ahí? - dijo Xenovia preocupada. Issei le señala a donde intenta dormir, en su cama. - Quiero hablar con él.

\- Haibaku, una mujer hermosa quiere contigo - dijo Issei

\- No quiero ir a ningún lado - dijo Haibaku deprimido

\- Haibaku, soy yo, Xenovia - dijo la chica de cabello azul y Haibaku se quita las cobijas para verla. Xenovia quedó deprimida al ver los ojos del híbrido hinchados de tanto llorar - ¿Ahora qué te hizo Rias?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber? - dijo Haibaku muy triste

En la cafetería de la universidad, Haibaku y Xenovia estaban platicando mientras Haibaku le exponía todo lo que Rias le dijo, a lo que Xenovia se deprimió.

\- Pero no por eso tienes que resignarte a quedarte totalmente solo, ¿o acaso piensas que si sólo porque intentaste amistar con los representantes de las sombras? - dijo Xenovia

\- Es que los representantes de las sombras me odian - dijo Haibaku casi llorando - Yo no puedo convivir con gente que no me quiere, aunque trate de hacerlo... sólo por lo que soy... sólo por quien soy.

Xenovia toma la mano de Haibaku y la acaricia suavemente, haciendo que el castaño se calme

\- No necesariamente tienes que ser odiado por todos - dijo Xenovia - Habrá gente que te amará por quien eres, aunque no seas normal. Eres un buen chico, y aunque ahora estás totalmente solo, no será para siempre... no mientras haya personas que te amarán por ser tu.

Haibaku sonrió débilmente ante lo que dijo Xenovia, aunque por dentro todavía sentía el dolor del conflicto en que se vio envuelto.

En la mañana siguiente, Haibaku empacó sus cosas para mudarse a otra sección del dormitorio. Todavía seguía convencido de que ya no podía ni estar cerca de los representantes de las sombras, ni sus conocidos, entre ellos Issei. De hecho, ambos castaños habían sido amigos desde años. La realidad es que no podía creer que su amistad terminaría por una guerra que no debió haber ocurrido.

Ya estaba listo para salir de la habitación cuando Issei salió de la ducha, cubierto por una toalla de la cintura hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Se horrorizó cuando vio las maletas de Haibaku

\- ¡N-No puedes hacer esto! - dijo Issei aterrado

\- Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme - dijo Haibaku muy triste - No puedo seguir con nuestra amistad si vamos a estar en bandos enemigos. Y por favor, no me intentes convencer porque ya no estoy dispuesto a posponer lo inevitable.

Haibaku estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta recién abierta, pero Issei lo detiene agarrándolo del brazo

\- ¿Entonces significa que se acabó? ¿Ya no podemos ser amigos? - dijo Issei a punto de llorar

\- Lo lamento pero tú pudiste amistar con Rias y los representantes de las sombras y yo no puedo hacerlo ni aunque quiero, y sabes que los ángeles híbridos somos sus peores enemigos, así que... lamentablemente sí - dijo Haibaku con su voz quebrándose al final

Haibaku decide cruzar la puerta para no hacer más dolorosa la despedida, pero Issei lo toma del brazo de nuevo y...

(N/A: Sé que me van a ahorcar por esto :v )

Haibaku fue inesperadamente besado en los labios por su mejor amigo. El chico estaba sorprendido de lo que su "pervertido compañero" estaba haciendo. La realidad es que a Haibaku no le atraen los hombres, por lo que no corresponde el beso. Simplemente quedó helado

\- Por alguna extraña razón fuiste el único chico que me atraía físicamente - dijo Issei sonrojado pero triste - Pero temía decírtelo debido a que no te gustan los hombres. Planeaba decirlo después de un tiempo, pero si no te lo decía ahora... no podría hacerlo nunca. Ese era mi mayor secreto íntimo.

Haibaku sonrió al saber el mayor secreto íntimo de Issei, y más al saber que todavía no le odia. De lo contrario, ¿le habría dicho su mayor secreto?

\- Te extrañaré, mi amigo - dijo Issei abrazando a Haibaku y él corresponde el gesto, para luego tomar sus maletas e irse.

Oficina de recursos humanos

Un hombre estaba platicando con Haibaku sobre la posibilidad de ser reubicado a otra parte de los dormitorios de la universidad. Le dijo que hay muchas rotaciones debido a los primeros días de clases y que sería complicado encontrar la habitación que más le guste. Haibaku decide aceptar el riesgo. Mientras intentaba decidir en dónde quería estar, aparecía Xenovia y se veía preocupada por la intención del castaño de elegir una habitación demasiado lejos de los alumnos. Así que decide ayudarle a elegir

\- ¿Por qué no eliges ahí? - dijo Xenovia mientras apuntaba a una habitación que, curiosamente, estaba muy cerca del cuartel general de los representantes de la luz. Haibaku mira a la peliazul y ella le sonríe

\- ¿De verdad quieres que esté ahí? - dijo Haibaku

\- Por supuesto - dijo una sonriente Xenovia - Te dije que no tienes que estar totalmente solo, y para serte sincera... quiero mostrarte algo

Eso bastó para que Haibaku se ruborice demasiado en sus mejillas, pero no sería como Haibaku teme.

Al llegar a la habitación nueva, Haibaku y Xenovia desempacan todas las maletas y acomodaron todo para que se vea bien. Después se dirigieron al club de los representantes de la luz, pero Haibaku no sabía de eso, no siquiera sospechaba de lo que pasaba. Antes de entrar, Xenovia lo detiene

\- Necesito que esperes, tengo que avisar - dijo Xenovia y Haibaku asiente muy sonrojado. No dejaba de mirar la puerta desde que Xenovia entró.

Por mientras, apareció Sirzechs Gremory, mientras paseaba por el pasillo. Se encuentra a Haibaku y lo reconoce, así que se acerca a él.

\- ¿Eres Haibaku Ishida? - Dijo Sirzechs detrás del ojirrojo

\- Si - dijo Haibaku volteando hacia el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo supiste quien soy?

\- Detalles - dijo Sirzechs y de inmediato agarró a Haibaku del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared con rabia - ¿QUÉ CARAJOS TIENES CONTRA NOSOTROS, ESTÚPIDO ÁNGEL INQUISIDOR? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HEMOS DICHO CUANDO LES EXIGIMOS QUE NOS DEJEN EN PAZ?

\- Ghh... ¡yo ni siquiera tengo nada qué ver en esta porquería de guerra! - trataba de decir Haibaku muy molesto mientras le salió un poco de sangre de la boca

\- ¡HAIBAKU ISHIDA, NO ME MIENTAS! - dijo el primogénito de los Gremory mientras apretaba más fuerte a Haibaku - ¡RIAS ME DIJO TODO LO QUE SABE DE TI, Y NO LES TENEMOS MIEDO, MALDITOS PREJUICIOSOS ASESINOS!

Xenovia aparece y le da una patada al pelirrojo, provocando que suelte a Haibaku, y luego ella lo agarra de los hombros

\- Tenías que interferir en nuestra vida, imbécil masoquista - dijo Sirzechs enfurecido

\- Mejor lárgate antes de que realmente quiera atacarte - dijo Xenovia clavando sus ojos en los de Sirzechs

\- Como si no hubiesen querido hacerlo ahora - dijo Sirzechs sin creer lo que dijo la chica y se va muy enfurecido. Xenovia se apresuró a meter a Haibaku en la casa de los representantes de la luz, lo recuesta en el sillón, va trayendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y hace lo posible para que Haibaku se cure del brutal ataque del hermano de Rias.

Treinta minutos después, Haibaku estaba totalmente recuperado

\- Gracias, Xenovia - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y ella ríe feliz

\- ¿Conocías a ese chico que te atacó? - dijo Xenovia sonriendo

\- La verdad ni idea, pero me. dijo que Rias le habló de mi - dijo Haibaku y Xenovia se preocupó

\- Era Sirzechs Gremory, hermano de Rias - dijo Xenovia muy preocupada

\- Te dije que me atacarían a cada rato - dijo un Haibaku realmente molesto

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te quería mostrar algo? - dijo Xenovia muy determinada - Este será tu refugio seguro... Bienvenido al equipo de los representantes de la luz

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Gou: ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Issei tiene músculos! Aunque no son tan marcados ¡Y hubo BESO! ¡KYAAAAA!

Riku Nanase: Me gustó el capítulo... todo menos el beso de Issei

Asuna: Al menos no lo harás gay

Haibaku: Sólo fue un minimomento, nada más

Akhos: Ojalá no transmitas algo cliché, o te clavo mis flechas

Haibaku: No te creas. Como sea, dejen reviews, comentarios sugerencias, lo que sea :)

Gou: ¡Ya quiero ver a IDOLiSH7 sin camiseta! ¡QUIERO MÚSCULOS!

Akhos: Y yo quiero que Patroka se case con Mikhail :v


	4. Conociendo al equipo de la luz

Haibaku: No tan necesario, pero al menos puedo reírme tranquilo

Akhos: ¿Pero no sería yaoi todo tu fic?

Haibaku: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Pero es increíble que sólo un momento pequeño ya nos haya puesto en falta

Asuna: Al menos mi Kirito nunca tendría una noche yaoi con Klein

Gou: Pero estoy satisfecha :3

Haibaku: A petición personal mía de mi mismo haré otro capi

DISCLAIMER: HSXDX no me pertenece, pero créanme... ya he visto fanfics yaoi de esa serie

* * *

Haibaku estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabía que estaba con los representantes de la luz bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y menos sabía que su primera amiga, Xenovia, es una de ellos.

\- ¿CÓMO QUE USTEDES SON LOS REPRESENTANTES DE LA LUZ? - gritó Haibaku totalmente sorprendido - ¡PENSÉ QUE NO ESTARÍAN EN ESTE CAMPUS! ¡CON RAZÓN SABÍAS ALGO DE MI CONDICIÓN DE HÍBRIDO!

\- Bueno, no quería decírtelo antes, pero no soportaba la idea de que un híbrido angelical quedara totalmente solo, porque eso es la peor debilidad de gente como tu. Por eso, nos aseguramos de que los híbridos angelicales siempre tengan a personas con quienes ellos puedan contar. - dijo Xenovia mientras servía algo de vino en dos copas y luego se acercaba a Haibaku para ofrecerle una - ¿Quieres beber un poco?

Haibaku asiente tímidamente y toma la copa para beber un sorbo

\- Por cierto, creo que debes escuchar nuestra versión de la historia - dijo Xenovia bebiendo su vino - Y para eso debo presentarte a varias personas

Minutos después, Xenovia aparece con un castaño de ojos verdes, camisa azul claro y camiseta verde por debajo, junto con un pantalón mezclilla azul marino. Junto a él estaba un joven mayor de cabello nieve claro y ojos jade, con un aspecto algo afeminado.

\- Haibaku, ellos son Ryo Izumi, director de recursos humanos de los representantes de la luz, y su acompañante es el líder máximo de este mismo equipo, Michael - dijo Xenovia presentando a los dos chicos.

Haibaku estaba realmente atónito por conocer finalmente al líder del equipo más hateado (odiado) de la guerra

\- Es realmente un honor conocerle, ángel Haibaku - dijo Michael muy contento de verlo

\- Yo creía que ya no habrían más híbridos angelicales - dijo Ryo muy emocionado - Creo que voy a restregarlo a Kirari en su cara

\- ¿Ángel Haibaku? ¿Restregarle a Kirari? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Acaso hay más como yo? ¿Ustedes no son los únicos representantes? - dijo Haibaku confundido y queriendo recibir respuestas

\- Más despacio, vaquero - dijo Xenovia riendo

\- Quisiera comentarte cómo vivimos nuestra guerra, pero no sin antes presentarme - dijo Michael - Soy Michael, el líder máximo de los representantes de la luz. Nuestro trabajo como tales es liberar a la humanidad de las tinieblas, y por eso tenemos una guerra contra los soldados de la oscuridad, cuyos miembros más peligrosos son los demonios.

\- ¿Demonios? - dijo Haibaku curioso - Había escuchado de ellos, pero nunca vi uno

\- Créeme cuando te digo que los verás - dijo Xenovia a punto de llorar - Ellos, tras la traición de los neutrales, asesinaron a mi prometido... y en frente de mi...

\- No tienen piedad con absolutamente nadie, ni neutrales, ni de la luz - dijo Ryo muy enojado - Se aprovechan de nuestra vulnerabilidad para destruirnos. Ahora que somos pocos, estamos en una de las peores sequías, no logramos ni una sola victoria, y empezamos a creer que ya no había más híbridos angelicales.

\- Los híbridos angelicales son los seres humanos más poderosos de la historia, porque tienen capacidades únicas que pueden liberar a muchas personas, millones en el mejor de los casos - Dijo Michael seriamente - Pero desgraciadamente no hay muchos en existencia.

\- Le damos gloria a Dios de que eres uno de ellos - dijo Ryo feliz - Con tu ayuda, la guerra será ganada.

\- Pero ¿no tienen problemas con los representantes neutrales? - dijo Haibaku - Hasta donde sé, Rias me dijo que ustedes querían convertirlos a representantes de la luz

\- Eso es una mentira - dijo Michael enojado - Nosotros nunca quisiéramos controlar la voluntad de esas personas. Sólo queríamos una alianza con ellos, para derrotar a los soldados de las tinieblas y sus demonios. Desgraciadamente, publicaron un video editado.

\- Y lo peor fue que destruyeron el original, para que crean que ese video es el original - dijo Ryo con un rencor horrible

\- Desde entonces, hubo una ruptura de equipos, pero también de amistades - dijo Michael muy triste - Yo solía ser amigo cercano de Sirzechs y Zeoticus, hasta que todo acabó, especialmente cuando ellos y todo su ejército mataron a casi todos nuestros amigos

\- Aún así... - dijo Xenovia - No explico cómo dejaron vivir a Irina y a Asia

\- ¿Quiénes? - dijo Haibaku

De repente, se escucha un ruido horrible de cosas cayéndose, por lo que todos los presentes deciden ir a la cocina. Al llegar, vieron a una chica de pelo naranja con traje de pelea negro y a una rubia de cabello largo con una camisa blanca y una falda azul, rodeada de muchos sartenes, y a juzgar por su pose se había caído al tratar de sacar uno, y para colmo mostraba sus pantaletas azul claro, por lo que se pone rápidamente de pie y se cubre las piernas con sus manos sobre la falda y agacha la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, a lo que la pelinaranja hace un facepalm en señal de fastidio. Mientras, Michael reía tranquilamente, Ryo aguantaba las carcajadas, Xenovia mostraba un fastidio divertido y Haibaku quedó sonrojado al ver toda la escena, en especial lo de la rubia

\- Ellas - dijo Xenovia llevando su mano a la cara - La rubia se llama Asia Argento, y la de traje negro se llama Irina Shidou

\- Te acabo de decir que mostrar tus pantaletas a hombres jóvenes es impuro, inmoral y desagradable - dijo Irina tratando de llevarse a Asia

\- No tenía idea de que iban a venir - dijo Asia avergonzada

\- Chicas, les presento a Haibaku, nuestro nuevo miembro e híbrido angelical - dijo Ryo presentando al castaño y las chicas se acercan a él emocionadas

\- ¿Es real? - dijo Irina emocionada

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? - dijo Asia de igual forma

\- ¿De qué iglesia eres? - Irina

\- ¿Cómo supiste tu condición? - Asia

\- ¿Cómo ganaste puntos para Xenovia? - Irina

\- Chicas, espérenme - dijo Haibaku nervioso y tratando de calmarlas - No quiero que se apresuren. Todavía no salgo de la impresión de que estoy en el cuartel de los representantes de la luz. - luego cambia su semblante nervioso a uno serio - Aunque no sé qué intentabas al mostrarme lo que tenías debajo de la falda

Asia se sonrojó demasiado y bajó la cabeza demasiado avergonzada

\- Le dije que no hiciera eso, pero a veces es demasiado torpe - dijo Irina riendo

\- ¡Yo no quiero seguir siendo torpe! - dijo Asia haciendo puchero

\- Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos - dijo Michael y se va

Pasaron dos horas desde ese momento y Haibaku logró llevarse bien con sus nuevos amigos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que llegaron a la cafetería

\- ¿Creen que pueda haber una reconciliación entre los neutrales y los de la luz? - dijo Haibaku un poco preocupado

\- Pues estás aquí, ¿no? - dijo Xenovia

\- Tengo colegas en el equipo de las sombras - dijo Asia - Y los extraño

\- Sé que fuiste herido por ellos, pero la reconciliación es clave para lograr la victoria absoluta sobre las tinieblas - dijo Ryo decidido - Lo que te falta es que realmente te la creas

\- Entiendo - dijo Haibaku - ¿Pero así podré reconciliarme con Issei?

\- ¿Y ése quién es? - dijo Asia

\- Un castaño pervertido a quien tuve que controlar impulsos suyos por años - dijo Haibaku divertido - fuera de ello es un gran chico.

\- No me cuadra eso - dijo Irina confundida - ¿Un chico genial pero metido en pecado sexual? No, ni me lo imagino

\- Yo tampoco, pero a veces la vida es injusta - dijo Haibaku - No digo que me arrepiento de ser amigo de Issei, pero... - Haibaku fue interrumpido por la reacción de sus nuevos amigos al ver a dos chicas muy hermosas con uniforme y falda corta. Una tiene un cabello corto negro con lentes y un cuerpo muy lindo con pechos medianos pero redondos. La otra tiene cabello largo oscuro, también tiene lentes, y su cuerpo es algo voluptuoso pero muy desarrollado. Haibaku también decide mirar a las dos chicas - ¿Y ellas quienes son?

\- Son Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra - dijo Asia un poco nerviosa

\- Las presidentas del club estudiantil de esta generación - dijo Irina de igual forma

\- Son nuestra autoridad - dijo Ryo emocionado

\- Fueron elegidas para dar la cara por toda la generación de alumnos que representamos - dijo Xenovia

\- Y son hermosas - dijo Ryo muy sonrojado - Te aseguro que he fantaseado con las dos - en eso, todos miran molestos a Ryo - ¡PERO NO ERAN FANTASÍAS SEXUALES! ¡ERAN FANTASÍAS ROMÁNTICAS! Y siempre eran momentos románticos con una de las dos. Digo, tarde que temprano tengo que elegir a una de las dos.

\- Donde Kirari te oiga, te asesina - dijo Irina maliciosamente

\- Nah, ¿ella qué tiene que ver? Es una chica equis - dijo Ryo burlándose

\- ¡Oí eso, imbécil! - gritó una voz y los chicos miraron a una joven de ropa de pelea ajustada color azul con rojo, cabello casi masculino y corto color verde, ojos amarillos como el topacio y con piernas y pechos medianamente desarrollados, dando una apariencia sexy pero divertida y adorable pero ruda.

\- ¡Llegaste! - dijo Asia emocionada

\- ¿Tenías que aparecer, imbécil? - dijo Ryo muy molesto

\- No puedo creerlo, es totalmente hermosa - dijo Haibaku más rojo que nunca y con una expresión de sorpresa tímida

\- Considérese con suerte, colega - dijo Irina divertida

La nueva chica se sienta al lado de Ryo y al otro de Haibaku

\- ¿Quién eres, chica? - dijo Haibaku muy nervioso con las mejillas ruborizadas

\- Me llamo Kirari Tsukuomu, guerrera nivel experto de los representantes de la luz - dijo la chica

\- ¡Qué bueno verte! - dijo Irina y ambas chocan sus manos

\- Oye, Kira-imbécil, quiero presentarte algo - dijo Ryo de forma burlona

\- Sabes que no tolero que me llames así - dijo Kirari muy molesta

\- Él es Haibaku Ishida, él es un híbrido angelical - dijo Ryo emocionado - ¿No es genial?

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Kirari muy sorprendida - ¿Y cómo sabes?

\- Un líder de los representantes de las sombras me lo dijo - dijo Haibak

\- CofcofRiascofcof - tosió Xenovia

Kirari se endureció y tuvo que sacar de su bolsillo varios billetes y se los da de mala gana a Ryo

\- Apenas tres días de clases y ya perdí la jodida apuesta, espero que estés feliz - dijo Kirari entregándole el dinero a Ryo a regañadientes

\- ¿Qué se siente perder por primera vez conmigo? - dijo Ryo divertido

\- Se ve que se odian - dijo Haibaku

\- No creo - dijo Asia

\- Más bien es amor apache - dijo Irina divertida

\- ¿Amor apache? ¡Woo! ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Haibaku emocionado

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - gritaron Ryo y Kirari al mismo tiempo y se miraron después de ello, pero luego todos observan algo horrible surgir del suelo. Es una figura masculina juvenil de color negro púrpura que empezó a ahorcar a Sona, mientras Tsubaki le rogaba a lágrimas que la suelte

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - dijo Haibaku aterrado

\- Es un demonio - dijo Irina preparando su katana

\- ¿Un demonio? - gritó Haibaku aterrado - ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?

\- Este demonio se llama "Muerte" - dijo Ryo preparando su pistola de rayos - Y es de los más mortíferos del ejército de las tinieblas

En eso, el demonio se fija en los representantes de la luz y mira a Haibaku

\- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! - gritó el demonio y suelta a Sona para atacar a Haibaku brutalmente...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Haibaku: Dios, lo corté en la mejor parte

Akhos: Pero sentías necesidad de publicarlo

Asuna: Fue divertido

Akhos: Aunque eso de la chica torpe que muestra sus pantaletas es DEMASIADO CLICHÉ

Haibaku: No molestes, Akhos TwT

Gou: ¿Entonces ya no habrá yaoi? Buaaa TTwTT

Haibaku: xD

Gou: Al menos habrá músculos 7w7

Haibaku: Como sea, dejen reviews y toda la cosa

RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS MODE ON:

Guest: No, más bien bisexual. Lo sé, pero... hay fanfics yaoi de HSDXD, aunque son realmente pocos, especialmente en español.


	5. El poder del híbrido

Haibaku: Primero que nada, me ausenté durante el verano porque tuve vacaciones (y se supone que en esas fechas se escribe más :v)

Akhos: Avergüénzate, colega, quería más de ciertos fanfics

Gou: Cierto, pero ¡QUIERO MÚSCULOS!

Haibaku: Tranquilos, uno a la vez

Disclaimer: HSDXD no me pertenece, o no habría excesivo fanservice :v

* * *

\- Se ve que se odian - dijo Haibaku

\- No creo - dijo Asia

\- Más bien es amor apache - dijo Irina divertida

\- ¿Amor apache? ¡Woo! ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Haibaku emocionado

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - gritaron Ryo y Kirari al mismo tiempo y se miraron después de ello, pero luego todos observan algo horrible surgir del suelo. Es una figura masculina juvenil de color negro púrpura que empezó a ahorcar a Sona, mientras Tsubaki le rogaba a lágrimas que la suelte

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - dijo Haibaku aterrado

\- Es un demonio - dijo Irina preparando su katana

\- ¿Un demonio? - gritó Haibaku aterrado - ¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?

\- Este demonio se llama "Muerte" - dijo Ryo preparando su pistola de rayos - Y es de los más mortíferos del ejército de las tinieblas

En eso, el demonio se fija en los representantes de la luz y mira a Haibaku

\- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! - gritó el demonio y suelta a Sona para atacar a Haibaku brutalmente. Éste intenta soltarse pero no lograba hacerlo, ya que Haibaku nunca tuvo experiencia peleando. Ante esto, Ryo le dispara a Muerte en la espalda para que lo soltara. Obviamente que Muerte se enfureció por impedir que asesinara al híbrido angelical, así que usa sus garras para atacar a Ryo, pero Irina contraataca con su katana. De repente, aparece Asia invocando el Reino Celestial para inhabilitar al demonio, y Kirari le daba golpes y patadas al mismo.

Parecía que Muerte sería derrotado, pero agarró a Ryo por la camisa y después todo su cuerpo para darle un rodillazo brutal en el estómago, haciendo que el castaño de ojos verdes escupiera sangre y cayera dejando su pistola. Muerte logra liberarse de la represión inhabilitadora de Asia, y con sus garras agredió brutalmente a Kirari, dejándola muy malherida, y luego a Xenovia, rasgando un poco de su ropa y salpicando un poco de sangre en su cadera y sus labios, y por último a Asia, rasgando más su ropa y dejándola un poco más ensangrentada que los demás y con la ropa muy rasgada, dejando ver incluso una buena parte de su sostén azul claro debajo del vestido

\- Pff, ustedes son más patéticos que la última vez que nos vimos - dijo el demonio Muerte hacia los demás chicos, para luego dirigirse al híbrido Haibaku - He esperado este momento toda mi vida

Haibaku no podía hacer más que retroceder... hasta que terminó tropezando por detrás con una de las mesas del comedor. Era obvio que estaba asustado, y más por el aspecto humanoide del demonio.

\- Haibaku tiene que hacer algo... - dijo Xenovia tratando de levantarse - Se supone que es más poderoso que nosotros juntos

\- Pero... Haibaku... no sabe... no sabe pelear... - dijo Ryo a duras penas mientras trataba de moverse

Muerte agarró a Haibaku del cuello de la camiseta roja que trae, y Haibaku estaba totalmente aterrado, su respiración estaba más que agitada y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas del miedo que sentía. Cuando Muerte usó sus garras para agredir a Haibaku en el estómago, éste gritó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una luz muy fuerte sobre él, haciendo que Muerte retroceda y suelte al ángel híbrido mientras se tapaba los ojos debido al exceso de luz. Haibaku sintió una fuente de poder corriendo por sus venas y fue lleno de valentía para pelear contra ese horrible demonio, así que con sus manos hizo una espada hecha de pura luz (para el asombro de sus compañeros) y con ella atacó al demonio como si no hubiera mañana. Ni siquiera dejó respirar a Muerte, literalmente ni un solo segundo, porque Haibaku estaba determinado a acabar con Él. Por alguna extraña razón, el demonio logró salir (obviamente muy malherido) de toda la agresión para abrir un portal hacia su dimensión.

\- No será la última vez que nos veamos, híbrido angelical - dijo el demonio Muerte - La próxima vez traeré más personas, y será mucho peor

\- Pues diles que preparen funerales - dijo Haibaku muy confiado y el demonio se va gruñendo de ira, y se cierra el portal

Los chicos compañeros del híbrido se levantan sorprendidos de lo que acaban de mirar... estaban sumamente atónitos

\- ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? - dijo Asia tratando de acercarse a Haibaku

\- Eso... fue... impresionante - dijo Ryo tratando de caminar mientras tenía su mano en el estómago

\- Haibaku... yo... veo que... - dijo Xenovia muy sonrojada y hasta tímida después de lo que acaba de ver, y Haibaku sólo pudo reír nervioso mientras llevó su mano detrás de su cabecita.

En eso, aparecieron Sona y Tsubaki para abrazar al chico castaño (para desgracia de Xenovia), agradeciendo el salvarles la vida

\- Haibaku, ¿verdad? - dijo Sona mientras abrazaba al mencionado que asintió sonrojado

\- Gracias por salvar a mi compañera - dijo Tsubaki de igual forma y en eso juega un poco con sus dedos en el pecho del chico - Si quieres que te paguemos bien, sólo tienes que decirnos qué hacer, y lo haremos con gusto

\- Tsubaki, no te pases - dijo Sona un poco fastidiada - Apenas nos conoce y ya quieres con él, eso es ser apresurada

\- Chicas, yo... - trató de decir un Haibaku más rojo que antes, pero luego se desmayó muy agotado por la pelea

Minutos después se encontraba inconsciente en la base de los representantes de la luz, mientras sus compañeros más cercanos se recuperaron de sus heridas

\- Hubieras visto de nuevo todo el trabajo - dijo Ryo muy emocionado - Era como si se transformara de un chico normal a un poderosísimo guerrero celestial

\- Espero que no se le suba a la cabeza - dijo Irina riendo

\- No creo que pase - dijo Xenovia trayendo un paño con agua y usándolo en la frente del híbrido y éste despierta y de nuevo ve primero los pechos cubiertos por la ropa de la chica de cabellos azules

\- Hola... - dijo Haibaku y Xenovia sonríe - ¿En serio los tienes grandes?

\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó una muy sorprendida Xenovia, y con un grave sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trataba de cubrir sus pechos, y Haibaku reacciona nervioso

\- ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento! - dijo Haibaku moviendo sus manos al frente de arriba a abajo mientras estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado - ¡No quise decirlo por morbo! ¡No soy un estúpido pervertido, por favor, perdóname!

\- No, está bien... es que... - dijo Xenovia avergonzada - Me sorprendió que hayas dicho algo así

\- Que Haibaku sea un híbrido angelical no lo exime de ser un chico común y corriente - dijo Ryo de forma divertida - Es lo más normal que se hagan estos comentarios. Ya sería bizarro que a los chicos les gusten los de su mismo sexo.

\- Con las chicas también aplica - dijo Asia - Y aún así hay gente que se deleita con las múltiples "muestras" de amor entre Rias y su amiga pelinegra

\- Bueno, no nos salgamos del tema - dijo Xenovia y se dirige a Haibaku - Jamás he visto semejante poder en toda mi vida

\- Y yo que creía que no tenía mucho poder - dijo Haibaku riéndose levemente

\- Lo que ahora te falta es ponerlo en práctica, para que cuando finalmente lo domines no vuelvas a desmayarte por agotamiento - dijo Xenovia y Haibaku asiente

\- Podemos practicar juntos - dijo Irina sonriendo - ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

\- Así podremos acabar con esos sucios demonios y también aliarnos satisfactoriamente con los neutrales - dijo Ryo muy emocionado

\- ¡Y lograremos cosas realmente geniales juntos! - dijo Asia emocionada

\- Somos el equipo, y tú eres el híbrido - dijo Kirari sonriendo - Podemos hacerlo

Haibaku estaba más que feliz, estaba extasiado por hacer equipo con los representantes de la luz. Así que todos juntaron sus manos en señal de unidad

\- A partir de ahora seremos el equipo más poderoso que cualquier representante de la luz haya visto - dijo Haibaku y todos asintieron felices

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Haibaku: ¡Díganme qué les pareció!

Gou: ¿Y los músculos? :(

Haibaku: Sé paciente, mi pequeña saltamontes

Akhos: ¿Qué pasará con Issei?

Haibaku: Eso será en el próximo capítulo :)

Recuerden, dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea. Trataré de responder a todas las que pueda

¡Kairi Sane, FIGHTING!


End file.
